Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines, particularly those for military aircraft, oftentimes incorporate augmentors (sometimes referred to as afterburners) for increasing thrust. Unfortunately, some augmentors can exhibit high-frequency, combustion-induced pressure oscillations known as screech or rumble. In particular, screech and rumble are caused by thermo-acoustic coupling, i.e., coupling of the heat release and acoustic pressure oscillation cycles, of an augmentor.